


Not Quite A Virgin

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their wedding night, Nick bottoms with Kelly for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request asked: "could you write a fic about Nick bottoming for the first time with Kelly, Maybe on their honeymoon, the first night"
> 
> Thank you, Heather ([kinkyhannibal](http://kinkyhannibal.tumblr.com/)) for looking it over and helping me with the few little bits I was having issues with.

Nick stared at himself in the mirror, wondering if he was really about to do this. He didn't bottom often. Partly because he preferred to top, but mostly because he didn't really trust anyone enough to have that kind of power over him and the situation.

But this was Kelly. _His Kels._

As he looked in the mirror, he could see the places where Kelly had scratched and bitten earlier. He could still feel Kelly's blunt nails digging into his shoulders, leaving deep crescents in the skin, and Nick grinned as a shiver went down his spine.

When he lifted his hand, the light caught on the shiny silver band that had been slid onto his finger hours before. The look on Kelly's face as he slipped the ring onto Nick's finger had made Nick happier than he had ever felt. Sheer, unadulterated bliss. The knowledge that they belonged to each other in all ways now.

Kelly was his, and Nick was Kelly's. He could trust him with this.

Taking a deep breath, he flipped off the light and exited the bathroom, padding across the hotel room and stopping beside the bed. Kelly looked up at Nick from where he sprawled and gave him a lazy smile.

A smile that faltered a moment later when he saw the look on Nick's face. "Babe? Everything okay?" Kelly pushed up onto his elbows and slid a hand across the mattress towards Nick.

Climbing onto the bed next to Kelly, Nick stared into his eyes for long moments, just letting himself bask in the love and concern on Kelly's face. Just when Kelly was opening his mouth to repeat the question, he blurted out, " _Iwantyoutofuckme_." It came out sounding like one long word, so he laughed quietly and repeated it. "I want you to fuck me, Kels. Please."

Kelly blinked slowly. "You...you want me to--Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." He nodded once, sharply, to punctuate the statement, and spoke with confidence.

Kelly didn't say anything else. He just pushed to a sitting position and then onto his knees, crawling across the bed. When he was in front of Nick, he pushed on his shoulders and Nick let himself fall back, head hitting the soft pillows. Nick watched as Kelly gently pushed his legs apart and moved between them. Nick waited for Kelly to make his next move and his body quivered with a mix of nervousness and anticipation.

He felt like a virgin on their wedding night. Which, he supposed, he kind of was. After all, it was the first time in a long time that he'd been fucked and it was their wedding night. The mental image of himself as a blushing virgin made Nick break out into hysterical giggles.

The affronted look on Kelly's face didn't help matters. It just made Nick laugh harder, shaking the bed in a way he hadn't originally intended. Kelly smacked at his hip and pasted a fake scowl on his face. "Hey, asshole! I am trying to sex you up. Kindly stop laughing like a lunatic."

Nick gasped for breath as he laughed harder and clutched at his stomach. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Not laughing at you. Promise." It took a few minutes, but finally Nick stopped laughing and he grinned up at Kelly. "Okay. Ready now." And he really was. The laughing fit he had was effective in diffusing a lot of the tension he'd felt.

Kelly pointed at him and raised both eyebrows. "You're going to explain later, mister. But for now..." He leaned over, diving into a hard kiss, and pushed a hand into Nick's curly red hair.

Biting at Kelly's lip, Nick wrapped both arms around his husband and hooked a leg around Kelly's waist. He lifted his hips just enough to press his cock against Kelly's. A loud groan echoed throughout the room, and Nick wasn't sure which one of them it came from as Kelly pressed harder against Nick. His fingers pressed into Kelly's back, and Nick felt every ripple of Kelly's muscles as his body moved against Nick's.

Ripping his mouth from Kelly's, Nick ducked his head and pressed his open mouth to Kelly's neck. He bit hard enough to guarantee there would be a mark later, and sucked and licked at the spot, marking Kelly for all the world to see. Then he did it again on the other side of Kelly's neck, for good measure.

Nick dragged his mouth back up to Kelly's and kissed him with lips and teeth and tongue for a long moment. Then he pulled away just enough to whisper against Kelly's lips. "Fuck me, Kels."

Kelly moaned and dove back into the kiss as he frantically reached towards the bedside table, grabbing for the bottle of lube they'd been using. He flicked the lid open and reluctantly left Nick's mouth as he sat back on his haunches. While he squirted the cold substance into his hand and warmed it, Nick shoved a pillow under his hips and spread his legs wider for Kelly.

Kelly gently rubbed Nick's entrance before applying enough pressure to slowly ease a finger inside. Nick made a conscious effort to relax and actually gasped in pleasure when Kelly worked a second finger inside and crooked his fingers to brush over Nick's prostate. A grin spread across Kelly's face at the sound, and he continued the action until Nick was writhing and chanting a chorus of "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Watching Kelly through eyes half-closed, Nick waited impatiently as Kelly slicked himself up and moved deeper between Nick's thighs. He gripped Nick's hip with one hand and carefully guided himself inside. When he didn't go fast enough, Nick wrapped both legs around Kelly, hooked his ankles together, and pulled Kelly closer. He growled, "C'mon, Kels. I'm not gonna break."

"Irish..." Kelly grabbed Nick's hips with both hands and pushed in to the hilt. Their eyes connected when Kelly was finally fully seated inside Nick, and the contact held as Kelly began moving in and out.

There was something heady about staring into Kelly's eyes as he fucked Nick for the first time. Seeing the pleasure on his face as his pace picked up and his thrusts became erratic, cock hitting Nick's prostate almost every other thrust.

As Kelly came closer and closer to his orgasm, Nick reached a hand between their bodies and took his own cock in hand, stroking in time with Kelly's movements. And the still the eye contact held, so Nick saw the exact moment Kelly lost control and pulled out and pushed in hard once more before he came inside him. Nick moved his hand faster, and when Kelly's hand covered his, they jacked him to completion only moments after Kelly finished.

Kelly collapsed onto Nick's chest and they both attempted to catch their breath as their heart rates gradually slowed back to normal. When they could breathe easily, Kelly eased out of Nick and stumbled into the bathroom to get a towel. He returned and quickly wiped them both up before tossing the towel in the general direction of the bathroom and crawling under the blankets with Nick.

Nick reached over to turn the light off and then wrapped his arms around Kelly, pulling him against his chest. Kelly laid his head on Nick's shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Nick's neck. He snuggled closer, and Nick smoothed a hand down Kelly's back as he whispered. "Thank you. I just...thank you."

"No thanks necessary. Happy to oblige." Tilting his head back, he smiled softly and answered more seriously. "I would do anything for you, Nicholas O'Flaherty, and don't you forget it."

The grin that spread across Nick's face hurt his cheeks. "I love you, Kels."

"I love you, too, Irish." Leaning up, he gave Nick a sweet kiss before settling his head back on his shoulder. "And don't think you're off the hook for explaining the laughter earlier."


End file.
